


Back to the village

by WONDERGAME



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Have y'all seen that art on twitter where hiiro just gets beat up, I love hiiro I swear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Possibly OOC, eh, protecc young boy, rinne cares for hiiro he does, rinne is pissed, the age gap is so weird to write would rinne still be in the village at fifteen, this fic is about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDERGAME/pseuds/WONDERGAME
Summary: Nii-san...You won't let me come with you, because you know what they did, don't you?.Of course Rinne did.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro & Amagi Rinne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Back to the village

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember if you're sensitive to implied or referenced child abuse to click away from the chapter. Injuries are also described to a certain detail. I don't want to disturb anyone

_Was it even_ possible _to feel as sad as he did?_

Amagi Hiiro watched as his brother trudged away from the ongoing scene outside the building. He had just been sitting there with Aira and Tatsumi and Mayoi and then it _happened_.

Crazy:B was very, very quick to retreat after bottles upon bottles were thrown and smashed on stage, and Hiiro got a tingle once he heard a steady laugh of pain errupt from his older brother.

_Nii-san..._

_You won't let me come with you, because you know what they did, don't you?_

.

Of course Rinne did.

How old was Hiiro back then, back in the village, way before the older had decided he wanted to become an idol and to escape the nature surrounding them, wanting to escape _Hiiro._

Hiiro, was probably only nine years old at the time. He was called and claimed stupid over and over and over again, and yet, he was incredibly independent but oblivious. He would obey easily. Not like Rinne, no.

Hiiro's only living purpose was to serve for his older brother. He was soon to wear a crown of air and take the village into his hands after all.

"You don't have to keep following me," Rinne constantly said, leaving Hiiro in blunt confusion. Of course he did. That's what his family said over and over and over.

"But I do," Hiiro would automatically reply, earning an annoyed huff from Rinne as his older brother kept going deeper into the woods, into the forest. Hiiro was trained not to show his fear, but he had never seen Rinne come this far out before. And Hiiro was indeed scared.

"I can hear ya shaking," Rinne hissed behind him, and Hiiro paused. If he left Rinne, would he be breaking a rule? But Rinne was almost sixteen, anyway. But his job was to follow Rinne, but...

"Nii-san, I wanna go home.."

Rinne paused and turned around, looking at Hiiro's big, blue eyes. He sucked in a breath, not expecting Hiiro to give up just like that. Well, not give up. Even so, Rinne looked strangely uncomfortable. What were the punishments waiting Hiiro at home?

They wouldn't hurt Hiiro.

"You can go home, then," Rinne huffed, and Hiiro slowly but hesitantly turned around. He heard Rinne whistle through his teeth, before trudging back to the village on his own.

Hiiro looked down, as if almost embarrassed he abandoned his post. He didn't say anything though, fixing up his robes with his small hands and entering the house where he and his family resided. He heard the wine charms blow outside, as if to tell him 'Rinne is okay! He's having fun!'

He hears the door closed, and a heavy snap. Hiiro blinks, once, twice, before turning his head over his shoulder to see two of his family members standing near the door, his aunt and uncle. He blinked innocently before giving a toothy smile.

"Where's ma and pa?" Hiiro asked in his tiny voice, and he blinked his massive blue eyes.

"Out," snarled his aunt in response, and Hiiro tilted his head in confusion to the sudden hostility. "Where's your brother?"

"Nii-san is out playing," Hiiro chirped happily, pleased with himself, "he's in the woods, he said that he would be fine today and that I was doing a good j- weh?"

Hiiro let out a strangled noise as he was pulled forward by the front of his robes, meeting eyes with his uncle for a quick moment. He swallowed down something, but smiled nonetheless.

"You're an idiot," His uncle hissed, very clearly in annoyance and agitation. "You are to follow Rinne, bring him back in one piece, be his shield. His sacrifice. What are you doing back here?"

Hiiro blinked, feeling his gut twist. He knew he had broken a rule, he just isn't sure what to say. He knows he should be out there, and his mind starts clouding.

_Nii-san.. Nii-san-! Nii-saaaaan! Is he hurt? Am I failing my job? What will happen if Nii-san is-_

Hiiro let out a yelp as he felt hard impact to his face, and he gingerly poked at his own cheek, before his wrists were gripped and yanked down. Hiiro stared up at his uncle in confusion, tears pricking the edges of his eyes.

"Huh..?"

His aunt just gave him a blank glare, and suddenly Hiiro was swooped into her arms. He blinked to the ground, still in pain and confusion as his aunt began to move him away into one part of the house.

Now, the Amagi house didn't have basements. They had a shed connected to the outside wall. It was a constantly dark and cold place. Hiiro had been in there sometimes with his mother, who wanted to turn it into something with her beautiful and blooming mind, but her sister had disagreed with her. Besides, decorating the shed, something that isn't even a shed due to the lack of metal and instead replaced by nature's givings would make it rot. They'd need it for something. 

Like looking Hiiro in, apparently. Hiiro was dropped to his knees in the dirt floor of the shed, dust swirling around his nose, making him sneeze. He blinked up at his aunt, his eyes sparkling a look of guilt.

"I don't want to handle this," His aunt whispered in his ear, but she didn't seem sympathetic at all for what was about to come to Hiiro. "So, he will."

Almost as if on cue, his uncle stepped in, blocking the light from the house, and Hiiro shivered. 

He should've been more wary, he knows this now.

.

Rinne comes home squeezing a wild cat he found in his arms as it clawed at his robes. Rinne had a very violent grip after all.

The sun was setting, and Rinne despised it. He despised the idea of heading home even though he knew he had to. Maybe it was the fact his parents wouldn't be home in a week because they were off in god knows where, and Hiiro would keep crying for them each night.

So much for being a shield to a fifteen year old.

However, a noise stopped Rinne in his tracks, against the cobble and stone. It was a muffled noise, maybe something only Rinne could hear. But it came from his home, and it was on loop. 

Rinne only knew what it was once he again realised Hiiro wasn't with him anymore.

Still cradling the cat (only to want to drop it and yell at it for clawing at his robes again), he ran as fast as his legs would take him, towards the house of Amagis, the redheads of the village.

He pauses as he hears a scream before opening the door violently with his shoulder, and instantly he heard a slam or two, but the noises stopped.

The hutted shed.

Rinne ignores the greetings of his cursed aunt and uncle, sliding under their arms, still holding a wretched beast in his arms as he quickly travels into the unfloored, dark room.

The door was still open. And Rinne didn't dare to close it. Not after what he heard.

A quiet, strangled sniffle.

Rinne, for the first time in his life in that village, had been wrong.

They did hurt Hiiro.

"Ah.. ay, Hiiro..."

At that, the sniffing stopped, and reddened rims of blue eyes looked up and stared at him, before his younger brother cracked a smile.

"It hurts, Nii-san, but that's okay."

Rinne sucks in a breath before getting to his knees, and Hiiro instantly came closer. The cat in his arms meowed, which made Hiiro let out a little peep.

"What's that, Nii-san?"

Rinne can't find an answer for Hiiro as the cat jumps out of his arms, instantly twisting and purring around Hiiro. Rinne was once told cats can feel negative feelings. But Rinne only stole the little shit as a gift, not because he knew what had...

"Hiiro, I'm so sorry."

Hiiro didn't reply, instead patting the cat, he seemed distracted now, and as the afternoon sun let creases of light into the room, Rinne winced as he saw the injuries made on purpose. 

Hiiro's pale, cleansed cheeks were full of purpling bruises, one bleeding, a trail of scarlet running down his face, mixing with the crystal tears Hiiro was crying before.

His neck was slightly bruised around the edges, and Hiiro had obviously had a poor attempt at trying to hide it.

Rinne stopped himself from instantly reaching out to touch them, and he just stared blankly at his little brother, who was now trembling again.

"Nii-san-?"

He was cut off as Rinne pulled him into a hug, squeezing him hard. Hiiro tensed in his hold, before settling, his eyes drooping.

"Nii-san..."

.

.

.

"-san. Nii-san!"

Hiiro instantly broke away from Aira, running down the pathway, not even realising his hat flew off his head in the process, his blue eyes slightly red once more.

"Nii-san!"


End file.
